League Random's
by Katarina Du Couteau
Summary: Just random short League fics. Characters will act out of their normal personality now and then. It's all good fun
1. Chronicles of Tybresa Chaper 1

Darius was sleeping by himself in his locked room, when suddenly his eyes flickered open as someone lay beside him. "What….?" He groaned as he struggled to adjust to the darkness surrounding him and the unknown figure.

But by the way the other person moved, he assumed it had to be female. The skin was far too soft—Wait, skin? He always slept in the nude, and if he could feel this strangers skin upon his own, that meant she too was naked. "Who is in my bed…" Darius demanded the answer, only hearing a soft chuckle as response.

"Can't you tell… by just my touch, my general…?" The female voice responded, causing Darius to grin. A shiver ran up his spine as her hand pressed to his chest and slowly slid lower beneath the sheets causing him to groan slightly.

"Oh… Tybresa… you should notify me when you plan on visiting." The Noxian man said softly, wrapping his arms around the Senior-Steward. "Now come here." He grinned as he pulled her closely.

"Kyaa!" Tybresa squealed delightfully as she straddled the bare general. "What ill the others say if they catch me in here?"

"They won't say a thing."

And through the rest of the night, LeBlanc, Swain, Draven, and Vladimir had trouble sleeping as male and female noises of lust and pleasure kept echoing within the room of High General Darius, the Hand of Noxus.


	2. Chronicles of Tybresa Chaper 2

"Darius…" The Generals name was whispered softly, the woman's voice almost quivered as she squirmed upon Darius' bed. "Yes… right… right there."

Darius grinned as her grabbed at the Senior-Summoner once more, "Haha… you are enjoying yourself…" He leaned down, pressing his lips to Tybresa's softly.

She returned the meeting of lips eagerly, moaning into the exchange as her lips parted, inviting his tongue to explore her waiting mouth. "Mmn… mmph…"

Their kiss lingered for a few moments until both had to back away for air, a sly grin dancing across the Demacian's lips. "Well… that was nice…" She cooed as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back down to the bed.

"There!" She squealed as Darius' hands found the right spot upon her back, causing a pleasured shiver to run up her spine. "You are magic with your hands…."


	3. Chronicles of Tybresa Chaper 3

Jayce was on and about his usual womanizing ways as he stalked the club known as the Battle Bunny. He hadn't had a good date with a girl in almost 24 hours! How could that be? It was all because that damned Katarina chick had to reject his proposal for a night out and a good romp in the bed.

But it bothered Jayce none as he noticed a quite attractive young looking blonde woman seated at the bar. Even from behind, he knew that she was most likely a looker, and found himself seated beside her in an instant.

"Evening there, ma'am. Name's Jayce." She replied in his normal, almost suave manner. "Why don't you let me buy you a drink, em?"

"Is this really necessary… Defender of Tomorrow?" The blonde spoke up after he was done talking for the time being, turning to eye him.

"Ahh, Senior-Steward. How nice to see you." He grinned at the Steward Tybresa.

"Yes… you too." She replied, nonchalantly, almost seeming bored.

"Well the question stands, can I buy you a drink… my lovely Demacian flower?" He grinned, his teeth almost sparkling in the reflection of the lamps overhead.

Tybresa's heart almost skipped a beat at the display. "Uhm… that is… quite alright. Really." She stated, closing and opening her eyes several times to try and calm herself.

"If you say so then, milady." Jayce chuckled as he ordered himself a gin and tonic, slowly sipping at the liquid. "So if I may inquire… what brings a lady such as yourself to a place like this, hm?" He questioned her with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"Ah… well… you see… I…" Tybresa had trouble responding to the man, he looked too dashing, too elegant and handsome in his debonair style.

Jayce only laughed at her stuttered response. "Come, lets go somewhere else, hm?" He said, gently taking the Senior-Steward by the hand and lead her out of the Battle Bunny.

* * *

Jayce and Tybresa collapses upon the Piltoverian's bed, her arms wrapped around him as they lips made contact once more. A soft moan vibrated through Tybresa's throat as the man's hands slide down her sides.

They broke the kiss to both gasp for air, the Defender's lips only moving down to find the crook of the Strewad's neck as he fervently worked to leave his mark upon her cream colored skin.

"You're… amazing…" She gasped, tilting her head backward as her legs wrapped around Jayce's waist fully.

The words only earned a chuckle from Jayce, "I know." He said cockily, moving his kisses even lower—


	4. Chronicles of Tybresa Chaper 4

"Miss LeBlanc, are you in?" Tybresa sighed as she knocked upon the Deceiver's door. She had gotten a message from Swain that she needed to speak to the Black Rose Matron about something. But the question was… what exactly?

"Miss LeBlan- Oh…Hello." She replied as Emilia LeBlanc opened the door finally, but she found herself looking at a more… revealed and bare skinned champion instead of a clothed one like she expected.

"Come in dear." Emilia said with a slight smile, ushering the Senior-Steward in with a simple wave of her finger. "Yes, good. I needed to speak with you." She said.

But as Tybresa continued to look upon the naked Deceiver, her cheeks flushed slightly as she fought to keep her eyes from roaming any lower. "Uhm… can you put some clothes on?" She asked the noble woman.

"We're both women. It's not like you have not seen them before…" She grinned, "Or perhaps you haven't?" She said, with a snap of her fingers, her body took the illusion of a naked male version of herself. "Is this any better?" She asked, giggling at Tybrea's reaction.

The Steward had not only gone wide-eyed but her jaw hung open just slightly. "No! No it's not any better!" She replied hastily, raising her hands to cover her eyes. "Please, just go back to being female!" She cried out.

LeBlanc only responded with a short chuckle as she napped her fingers once more, taking on her normal form once again. "As you wish, my dear Senior-Steward. Now, won't you be a dear and have a seat?" Emilia said as she slowly lowered herself upon her velvet couch, raising her legs to lay length wise upon it.

"Evaine dear, please bring our guest a drink, will you?" Emilia called out to the other room, only to have a similar looking woman walk out in the same state of undress, caring a silver plate with a pitcher of juice and two cups upon it.

"Do you enjoy Apple Cider, Tybresa?" Emilia asked as the clone bent over and began pouring both women their drinks.


	5. Chronicles of Tybresa Chaper 5

Tybresa stumbled out of the training room, her hands sliding along the smooth surface of the wall. "Wow..." She mumbled, "I… I never knew…"

A short chuckle echoed behind her as Jax walked out shirtless.

"It was.. so… so big! And… hard! And amazing!" The blonde summoner's hand went to her forehead as she pressed her back to the wall and slid down.

"Why do you think they call me the 'Champ'?" Jax chuckled once more as he winked at the Senior-Steward beneath his mask. "We'll pick up tomorrow, I haven't even shown you everything."

Tybresa's eyes went wide, "Oh no.. I couldn't possibly… okay…"


	6. Chronicles of Tybresa Chaper 6

A heavy sigh escaped the blonde Steward as she pulled back the curtain that read "Women Only!" At least here, she would not be accosted by those perverted men she had to deal with all day long, especially Summoner Nevin.

"Just one today, Ori-chan." Tybresa said to the Clockwork girl who for some reason had found employment at the public bathhouse.

As she waited in the changing room, Tybresa noticed no noise coming form within the main bath all. Good, she would be alone for the most part. And with a light sigh, the Senior Steward began to disrobe.

With clothing gone, she held a single white towel in front of her to cover her assets and made her way into the bath hall, But as she did, she failed to notice one other's pile of clothing in the changing room. Blue cloth and silver-white armor with a small baton lying beside them.

"Ahh… this is nice." The blonde steward spoke aloud and to herself as she dipped her toes into the warm water. A small, almost rare smile played upon the Summoners lips as she fully stepped into the bath now and sat down upon it's underwater bench.

A groan of pleasure and release escaped her lips as the heat of the water instantly began to calm her nerves and stress of the day. "This is nice…" She mumbled to herself, leaning back against something soft.

'Wait. Soft?' She thought to herself with closed eyes. Her hands moved lower under the soothing water to press against someone's thigh. 'There's someone behind me…' She grimaced to herself as she felt hands snake around her body, causing her eye to open wide as those same fingers groped at her chest.

"WHAT IN THE HELL—" She began to scream out as she stood to turn around, only to find the Lady of Luminosity behind her.

"LADY CROWNGUARD?!" Tybresa shrieked as she looked down at her fellow blonde.

"Hey Tybresa." Lux said almost casually. "Why are even your boobs bigger then mine?" She whined almost pathetically as she looked up straight at Tybresa's chest. "We're both blondes so they shouldn't be this big!"

Lux whined as she moved to once more fondle her fellow Demacian's chest.

"Let go! Lady Luxannn—nngh…." Tybresa had to bite at her lip to keep from gasping at how Luxanna played with her sensitive tips. "Please… stop this…" She tried one more, only causing her lisp to part with a small whimper.

"You know… you can… feel mine too. Maybe then they'll grow like yours…" Lux said, almost softly as she pinched at the Senior-Steward.

'I'm never… coming back here… again…' Tybresa mentally noted as both women fell back into the deeper part of the bath.


	7. Chronicles of Tybresa Chaper 7

Tybresa had been walking for days now. Raiders had come during the night and stolen away her camel and supplies, slaughtered her guide and left her for dead. But to spite them all, she continued to survive.

"Tybresa. You are tasked with locating Renkton in the Shurima Desert. The Butcher has been freed from his cell here somehow and had gone in search of his brother, Nasus. We must not let them find one another." The senior summoner said as he gave her the mission.

"As you say…" She had said, and left with gusto, wanting to prove she could handle a being as dangerous as Renekton.

"Why did I not ask for assistance…" She grumbled to herself as she sat down beneath a rocky outcropping. The shade was a welcome reprieve to the Senior-Steward. "Why did I think I could handle Renekton by my self…"

But up high on the rocks above, the one she sought looked down at her with a wicked grin.

"So you are the fool the idiots in the League sent after me. A single woman? Hah!" He snarled as he clawed his way down, landing before the startled blonde woman.

"Wha- Renekton?!" She screamed as she looked upon the demi-god. A large lump gathered in her throat that she tried to swallow down. "I… I'm here on behalf of the League-"

"Your worthless league cannot stop me now!" Renekton growled at her, causing the steward to flinch at the anger and hate in his voice.

Could she really handle this by herself? She remembered it took near a dozen high ranked Summoners to subdue Renekton the first time. It was just human folly to think that he would have weakened enough over time to be controlled by a single summoner.

"You will not take me back to my cell, girl!" He yelled as he launched himself upon Tybresa with the fury of a thousand sand storms. She was helpless against him.

* * *

Tybresa's blue eyes slowly opened as she tried to move her body. She was still alive it seems. Did someone save her from Renekton's fury? But as much as she tried, her arms would not move. Blurry vision slowly cleared as she noticed her wrists with clad in golden cuffs, connected to the same colored chain which was spiked to the rocks she had rested under.

"What… is this?" She questioned, tugging her arm, but it was useless. The bonds would not give. And with a sigh, she let her head hang low, closing her eyes. The wind licked at her stomach and sand blew over her toes. Wait, winds upon her stomach, sand upon her toes?

Tybresa's eyes opened only to take in her new state of dress. Gone were her long summoner robes and sandals. Gone was her silvery hair band.

The Senior-Steward found herself clad now in what could only be deemed as a golden bikini top, the metal glittering as brightly as the hair atop her head. Thankfully who ever changed her clothes knew to leave her with some modesty… but where she was thankful for that, she cursed them for what covered her hips now. A long flowing cloth, red in color and clasped in golden bands covered her most intimate parts.

The cloth blew in the mighty desert wind, threatening to expose her to all that could see… which thankfully was no one. "Maybe I can…" She said, closing her eyes to concentrate upon a spell to free herself, when suddenly she heard the dark rumbling voice once more.

"Do not think about it, puny human." Renekton said, lifting his body from underneath the sand, a sinister grin plastered upon her reptilian face, if one could even call it that.

"I sense power in you, little summoner. And a darkness. The same darkness that did this to me!" He yelled loudly, gesturing toward all of himself. "But I can free you from that darkness… Demacian summoner." He croaked, staring into Tybresa's eyes, making it so that she could not look away.

"No… please…" She tried in vain, her breath slowed as her heart calmed.

"You will be mine, my little morsel." Renekton said as he walked closer toward her, his chaotic gaze not once leaving her luscious blue eyes.

"I will devour you…" The demi-god responded as he fell to all fours, his nuzzle slipping underneath the cloth that hid away Tybresa's womanhood.

Tybrea's cheeks flushed red as the link between their eyes finally broke and her head leaned back with a single cry, feeling Renekton's rough reptilian tongue brushing upon her bare inner thighs. "No… please…" Was all she managed to whimper out as the sand storm surrounded them both.


	8. Chronicles of Tybresa Chaper 8

The annual Karaoke night had began and Talon had just finished singing a Love song, for whom? No one knew… but next up to sing was none other then the Senior-Steward, Tybresa.

As she made her way up to the stage and grabbed the microphone, she let out a slight cough. "Excuse me… so I just sing in this right…?" She questioned her small audience, which comprised of champions and other Summoners. Jericho Swain, Talon, Katarina Du Couteau, Darius, Zed, Syndra, Jayce, and others.

"Okay so…" she said, rifling through the different song selections. "I'll go with this…."

The music began to play and Tybresa took a deep breath, and began.

"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way" She sang, closing her eyes and swaying her hips just a bit.

One hand released the mic as she gestured out to the audience, "I'd trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way"

A smile spread over the steward's lips as she continued, "Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin', hot night, wind was blowin', where do you think you're going, baby?"

Then, as she began the chorus, her eyes opened and looked down into the audience, was she speaking from the heart? Her eyes locked upon Zed, "Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe! It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe!"

Zed just stared up at the beautiful blonde woman, he had never thought of her like this before, but as she sang, something reached to his dark heart, and underneath that mask of his, Zed smirked, mouthing the words to the song of which Tybresa sung, silently singing along with her.


	9. Thresh dates Ahri

Thresh waited anxiously as he tapped his finger upon the fine white China of Gordon Ramsey's restaurant. He had invited Ahri to meet him here for dinner and had even come dressed in his best outfit!

"She sssstood me up." He hissed to himself as he was just about to push back his hair and leave when suddenly a puff of white appeared before him, and in front of that puff was a dark haired, cream-colored woman.

Ahri had arrived fashionably late as she was instructed by Sarah Fortune. She wore a very lovely red and white kimono that was very popular where she lived.

"I am so sorry for being late, Thresh." Ahri said as he took her hand in his and kissed the very top.

"It is fine, my dear. I am honored you decided to grace me with your presence… and beauty." He said. He may be an undead jailor, but he still had manners when a pretty woman was near by.

Ahri only blushed slightly as she winked at him. "So what are we having for dinner tonight…?" She questioned the jailor, sitting down in the chair he had pulled out for her.

"What else, my lovely?" He said, chuckling, as he turned toward the waiter. "We'll be taking your soul now." Thresh said to the young man whose eyes opened wide with realization.

"Please no sir…" The waiter backed away as Ahri licked at her lips.

"Well, doesn't that just sound… delicious." She said, grinning as her nine tails spread out behind her.

* * *

That night, Gordon Ramsey had to find a whole new staff, and explain to the Senior-Steward why champion Teemo had his soul eaten, not that anyone really cared.


	10. The Bird Lover's Club!

Quinn ran into the Avian's Fan Club so fast that a miniature tornado followed behind her, leaves and brush clattered into the room even after she sat down, chest heaving from lack of breath. Her trusted companion, Valor, flew in a minute later, deciding to perch upon her shoulder as he turned to Beatrice.

"SQUAWK!" Valor said, getting the female raven's attention.

"Chrrrp." Beatrice added as Valor raised a wing to cover his beak in a show of laughter.

Anivia only shook her head at the two children. "Really you two, grow up." She said in her almost musical voice, causing Quinn to smile, but received another few caws from the two birds.

"Haaah! Anivia theey are just being birdsss." Hissed Fiddlesticks from the corner. Quinn, Anivia, and Swain were unsure why they let the farming prop join their club, but he always did have crows flying around him so they decided it was alright.

"So…" Quinn spoke up, as she sat up as well. "Did you guys hear?"

Fiddles, Anivia, and Swain all turned to look at the Demacian falconer as Valor only scooted closer to Beatrice, who looked down, almost bashfully.

"You mean… you haven't heard…?" Quinn said, surprised, drawing a look of excitement from the others.

"Heard what?!" She all said in unison as Quinn stood up.

"The word!"

"What word…?" Anivia repeated, drawing a grin from Quinn.

"B-b-bird bird bird! The bird is the word!" Quinn shouted as as she began moving her hips, followed by Swain transforming into his giant demon bird form and joining in with Anivia and Fiddle's following after.

Valor and Beatrice only looked at them and shook their heads.

"SQUAWK!" ("Idiots, aren't they?") He turned to the raven.

"Chrrrp." (Yep…") Beatrice replied, but soon Valor and Beatrice joined their idiot masters and friends in dancing to the song that could even make Lux want to kill someone.


End file.
